Enclosures of flexible material are commercially available in various sizes to protect one or more people from the elements while camping and enjoying the outdoors. Typically, the enclosures are provided in a wide variety of structural configurations depending on the size desired and the number of people to be sheltered. The enclosures typically can be converted from an erected configuration to a more compact disassembled configuration for easy transport. The materials used for the outdoor shelter enclosures can be canvas, nylon, or any other suitable material commercially available, either inherently water resistant or waterproof material, or material treated in order to make the material water resistant or waterproof to the degree desired.
One problem associated with camping is the lack of environmental control over the interior of the enclosure. In certain locations, and during certain seasons, the temperature in portable outdoor enclosures made of flexible material can become oppressively warm and humid. Unfortunately, portable flexible material enclosures for outdoor use do not include any adaptations permitting the use of any type of commercially available air conditioning equipment, even when the electrical power necessary to operate an air conditioning unit is readily available.